Momentous
by Boriqua-chan
Summary: Katara gives birth to triplets. /Zutara week, Day 2/


**Zutara Week 2012, Day 2—**

**Momentous: (_adj._) Of great or far-reaching importance or consequence**

**:: ::**

There were moments where Katara was the nicest, most understanding person in the entire world. There were moments when Katara would hold the most elegant parties in the history of the Fire Nation, exotic parties with different traditions from all four nations. There were moments in which Katara was referred to as the Lady of Benevolence.

This was not such a time. In fact, this was the opposite of such a time. At this moment, the so called Lady of Benevolence was screaming her head off. In the middle of one of her elegant parties. While bringing down one of her titles, she held up one of the rumors going around: That it was she who ran the country while the Fire Lord was just a sustaining bobble-head figure, for it was the Fire Lord that she was berating.

Normally, Fire Lady Katara would be stomping around, circling Fire Lord Zuko like a vulture. Not this time. This time, she sat at her usual spot at the table, groaning as she yelled, holding the roundness of her stomach as she leaned to shout. "_Zuko, I am going to kill you!_" she shouted, her voice like angry water. Waving and ruthless. "My body is being ripped apart by _your_ offspring and, so help me, once the thing is out of me I am going to _kill _you! The Royal Guard can go to hell if they think they'll save you from _me_!" There was a wet spot on her chair, as if she'd peed herself, only she hadn't. "By the _gods_, Zuko! Somebody get the goddamn physician!" she shouted at the party. The lords and ladies stared wide-eyed. Usually their Fire Lady was kind. True, she was anything but weak-willed, but she held her power smartly.

Now, with her yelling at her subjects, they found she was utterly terrifying. So terrifying that most of them were scared to even move, lest more of her fury be rained down on them.

Not moving was not a smart thing. "_I said get me a doctor_!" she yelled at them. "I'm in pain because I'm bringing you _ungrateful _pieces of royalty an heir to rule your kingdom. The _least_ you brat-nosed snots could do is _get me a physician_!" Katara shouted again. Her fury was unmatched even by ex-Fire Lord Ozai's insanity. Her blue eyes glared, somehow managing to turn into a raging storm. Her angry fury finally made a lord race out. Katara shouted something incoherently, her eyes screwing shut in pure agony.

Zuko darted to her side, worry coloring his golden eyes. He rested a hand on her shoulder and another on her hand. Behind the worry, there was glee. His baby was on the way. The baby he'd made with this angry beaut was on the way. In just a couple of hours, he would be holding a bundle of joy, half him, half Katara. He held her hand loosely, but Katara squeezed tightly with bone-crushing strength.

Katara screamed again. "I'm _never_ letting you stick that thing into me again!" Katara yelled at her husband. One of the ladies stared at her, fair skin blushing a bright pink, her eyes wide and scandalized. "What are _you_ looking at, you freakish twit?" she shouted at her. The lady was much older than her and had borne many more children. She obviously thought her Fire Lady was overreacting. "_You_ want to give birth to these triplets!" The lady's eyes widened in shock and shrunk into her thick layers of silk. "_That's what I thought!_" Katara shouted in triumph.

It was at that moment that the palace physician came in. The man was a quite, reserved man with crisp gray hair and fluffy sideburns. He was a sweet man when he wanted to be and, looking at the Fire Lady in such obvious and excruciating pain, that sweetness came out. It was gone, however, when he heard the Fire Lady yelling wordlessly; replacing it was a strict professionalism. Death during childbirth was not uncommon and, by all means, he was determined to avoid that.

"Can you move, Fire Lady?" he asked.

If it were possible, Katara was sure her eyes would flash with red. "_No_," she growled out. "I can't even feel my _legs_ right now, Inigo! _Get these babies out of me_."

The physician nodded, expression cold. "My Lord," he addressed Zuko, "move her to the birthing room."

Zuko nodded, carefully lifting his bride up to move her.

It was hours later that the baby—_babies_—entered the world. Despite the noisiness of when they announced their arrival, a cool, calm silence blanketed the birthing room. The people pesent had been simply Inigo the physician, Katara and Zuko, and some of those invited to the ruined party—so, it was Ty Lee, a few of her sisters, and Iroh. All others were quickly banished to the ballroom.

Katara was panting, covered in sweat and holding onto her three babies somewhat uncomfortably. One of the babies had her skin and eyes, looking sweetly like her mother in some ways. She was the firstborn. Her name was Tendra. She had soft, curly locks mewled softly. The second born was a boy. He was fair-skinned with beautiful golden eyes. His hair was that of his mother's, and was somewhat unruly. He had the telltale signs of a firebender; his temperature was higher than usual, almost steaming, but he didn't have a fever. His name was Syron. The third was a boy as well, with waterbender signs. He had his father's golden eyes as well, but his mother's tanned skin and, surprisingly, his uncle's hair. It was almost exactly like Katara's, only a shade lighter. His name was Azleyn.

She looked at her beautiful babies, tiered and happy. Not even they broke the wonderful silence that had fallen. It was Zuko that broke the silence with a breathless question. "How did you know?" he asked, referring to the triplets.

Katara smiled. She pressed a kiss to Azleyn's forehead. "Their heartbeats were strong," she said softly. "They were getting insistent." Zuko knew she wouldn't outright say she'd been using bloodbending, but he was glad at least she knew what she was going to have to do. The blanket of silence fell again, perfect and beautiful.

How could she have made something so beautiful? How could she have given half her genetics to creatures as perfect as these three? How could something so beautiful have come out of her? She sighed contently, pressed a kiss to Syron's forehead. She'd have kissed Tendra's forehead, too, but she was placed in between her two brothers and was unreachable.

The Fire Lady sighed. "Ty Lee," she said reluctantly, "will you please announce to our guests that our babies have been born?" She wanted to keep this moment to herself and her husband, but of course she had an obligation to their subject and it took only a few hours for rumors to spread. If it were in another circumstance, the guest would've no doubt left already. But the circumstances were what they were.

The bubbly woman nodded. "I'll be right back."

"Zuko," Katara said softly, "do you think Ozai and Azula should meet our babies?" She was hesitant in asking, questioning the sanity in letting the newborns be exposed to something like their aunt and grandfather.

Zuko was even more hesitant. He pulled a black curl away from Tendra's eyes. He looked at his sweet princess's face and frowned. She bared a strong resemblance to Azula, despite having Katara's eyes and skin. It was an unnerving reminder that these babies shared blood with the insanities that were Ozai and Azula. And while Azula had always been mean-spirited, there had been some times when he was genuinely happy that she was his sister. They were few and far between, but they existed and they could be revived, Zuko hoped. Because while Azula had had a mental-breakdown, she was still the Fire Lord's sister.

Ozai, however, was a different story.

Zuko gently brushed his thumb over Tendra's chubby cheeks. "Perhaps Azula," he said, unenthusiastically. "When they're older," he amended. He pressed a kiss to his wife's sweaty forehead. "Not yet."

Katara smiled. Her eyes were starting to flutter close. Ty Lee walked in, smiling widely in her pink outfit. Zuko took the princes from their mother's hold and Ty Lee took the princess. "You should sleep," Zuko said.

Katara mumbled in agreement. She started to doze off again. Her eyes darted open briefly and she stared at Zuko. "Hey, Zuko?" she asked groggily. Zuko turned his attention to his wife, eyes gently questioning. "We're never having any more kids. _Ever_."

Zuko laughed lightly again and kissed her forehead, but Katara had already drifted off to sleep.

**:: ::**

**If you haven't noticed, the triplets are named after characters. Azleyn after Azula and Aang; Syron after Sokka and Sukki; Tendra after Toph.**

**R&R.**


End file.
